mynewedtechfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nahyarmoc/Ryhn wiki
Nahyar wiki 1. ICT and Information ICT: Concept and Definition 0 9,664 6 minutes read 1. Introduction: The emergence of ICT is one of the wonderful gifts of modern science and technology which has brought tremendous changes in library and information science. Application of information and communication technology (ICT) to library and information work has revolutionized the traditional concept of libraries from a “Storehouse of books to an intellectual information center” connoting the concept of an electronic library. It has opened up a new chapter in library communication and facilitated global access to information crossing the geographical limitations. ICT is being increasingly used in library and information services for acquisition, processing, and dissemination of information. Libraries have been using ICT based services to satisfy the diverse information needs of the users. The use of ICT has become increasingly important in special libraries as it is switching over to ICT based resources and services at an accelerated pace. The use of computers for library operation avoids respectively jobs and saves a considerable amount of time, resources and labor. It also speeds up technical processing and information services. T. 2. ICT: Concept and Meaning: `Information and Communication Technology’ (ICT) first appeared in the mid-1980s and was defined as “All kinds of electronic systems used for broadcasting telecommunications and mediated communications”, with examples including personal computers, video games, cell phones, internet, and electronic payment systems and computer S/W etc. The ICT is made of computer and communication technology. The computer technology is the tool for storing and processing information in digital form while communication technology helps us to transfer and disseminate digital information. Additionally ICT means a variety of technological applications in the process and communication of information. The word ICT is a combination of two words information, communication & technology.. n. ICT-Information and Communication Technology is a varied collection technological gear and resources which are made use of to communicate. They make use of to generate, distribute, collect & administer information. According to Anyakoha (1991), information technology is “the use of manmade tools for the collection, generation, communication, recording, re-management and exploitation of information. 3. Definition of ICT: Information and Communication Technology (ICT) may be defined as the convergence of electronics, computing, and telecommunications. It has unleashed a tidal wave of technological innovation in the collecting, storing, processing, transmission, and presentation of information that has not only transformed the information technology sector itself into a highly dynamic and expanding field of activity- creating new markets and generating new investment, income and jobs but also provided other sectors with more rapid and efficient mechanisms for responding to shifts in demand patterns and changes in international comparative advantage, through more efficient production processes and new and improved products and services. Information Technology (IT) Information Technology is defined in the Oxford Advanced Dictionary as “the study use of electronic equipment, especially computers for storing out information” What is Communication Technology (CT)?Communication Technology is the process of sending, receiving and exchanging information through network systems with the help of IT & CT. Any information can be exchanged from anywhere and anytime without any borders. Category:Blog posts